Grand Theft Auto 5: Old Friends, New Problems
by Dylawa
Summary: Michael, now that his star actress back, needs to finish his film, and the gang heads to Hawaii to get the job done. Trevor's never been so close to Wave, and it looks like it's a pretty relaxed trip. That is, until familiar faces arrive on the scene. Trevor is now stuck between an old flame and his (not) flesh and (not) blood. Something unspoken is boiling between them.
1. Stephanie

**"I have an ideaaaaaaa! I think Wave,Trevor,Michael,Amanda,Franklin,etc... Should go on a vacation to Hawaii! Maybe they could go there for a heist, maybe for fun... So maybe they go for a heist and Trevor reunites with an old flame but she wants to kill him for reasons? Or maybe Wave mentions a dance opportunity in Hawaii and the whole gang comes and watches the show. Maybe that could be where Michael's movie is shot? Who knows? I just hope to see this up because i LOVE your writing style. Thanks!"**

**-kaiyabb124**

* * *

_... OKAY! :D But only because you asked so __**nicely**__ :P_

_This is a _**_spin-off_** _to the _Waltz of the Outcast _series. It is not part of the main plot, though the ideas and events will be canon in the next major story. There will be about four or five chapters, released on no specific schedule. I won't leave it in the dark like _Nevermore, _however. I promise! :D_

* * *

White, fluffy clouds were all Wave could see when her eyes fluttered open from a long, relaxing nap. She didn't mind the sight, not at all. But she didn't need clouds when she had her father's arms to hold on to her.

Wait... clouds. _Clouds_. Where were they again?

She sat up and stretched, but her hand hit the roof of the... the plane. The _plane! _Of course! She grinned as she recalled the night before. A night of hectic packing and hasty explaining from Trevor and Michael. An excited Tracey and Franklin talking about different beach sights to go to. Oh, and the volcanoes.

In Hawaii.

Wave was excited, no doubt. But she had to keep it in and not lose her shit. That could end badly. Too much physical activity that was strenuous could trigger another episode of her... _special _disease.

Her skin went cold at the thought. It was a world of darkness when that happened. Darkness and fear.

A warm hand warded the cold away, and she smiled. She knew this hand well, without having to see it. The textures, though indescribable were so familiar.

"Hi," Trevor Phillips yawned. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Hmm."

He leaned his head on her shoulder and they stared out the window together.

On the other side of the plane, Tracey's music was blaring away in her headphones as she was watching the newest episode of her new favorite show. Michael was knocked out, and wasn't paying attention to anything in his subconscious. He was just enjoying the rest.

Franklin, on the other hand, was very busy. Since he wasn't a girl and he was relatively the most normal of them all, they had left him to planning how they would spend their time in Hawaii. He didn't mind the task, he loved it. He loved seeing what kinds of different things there were to do in the Island State. A part of him also wanted to go to a volcano so he could push Trevor in for shaving the words "PENIS GO HERE" on Chop's behind, with an arrow pointing to his anus.

But then he found out Wave was the one that held Chop down, and now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

There was major turbulence in the landing, but despite some bruised arms and sore asses, they landed safely on the runway and pulled steadily to the departure platform waiting for them. Wave was practically panting like a dog as she stared out her window, anxious to enjoy what had been denied to her for so long. Trevor patted her arm roughly, affectionately.

"Welcome to paradise, Wavey baby," he whispered in her ear. She chuckled.

Tracey shook her father awake roughly.

"Get up, Dad, we're here!" she exclaimed.

Michael groaned and turned away from her. She punched his arm, and he hissed through his teeth.

"Tracey, I swear-"

"Let's get off this tin can!" Trevor laughed to Michael, unaware of his argument.

Franklin laughed at the fathers and daughters- complete opposites of each other- communicating in such a friendly way. It wasn't normal, but it was peaceful. That was a rare trait in his life when Wave or Trevor were around. Honestly, he's forgotten why he still sticks around with them. He has his life now; a fancy house in the Los Santos hills, plenty of money to get by- maybe it's the excitement, the always lingering uncertainty that keeps him around.

Yeah. That's probably it.

The got their bags at Baggage Claim, hailed a taxi, then went to their hotel and situated themselves in their rooms before gathering to decide what to do first.

"We still need to go to the set," Michael had suggested, "and finish my short film. I never got Wave to dance for me because she almost died."

Tracey pouted. "I wanna go to the _beeeaaccchhh!_"

Wave pinched her. "Let's do the film."

* * *

The set was simple enough; a room made to look like a section of a forest, where Wave would dance to the song "Hallelujah". She'd done it before, and it had captured Michael and Trevor's heart. It was one of many reasons to love her and cherish her. Tracey and some other costume designers helped her slip into a tight, dark green dress. It was loose at the legs, though, so she could move, and the sleeves were long and airy. Her hair was French-braided, and dark pink eyeliner was added to finish the look.

If she was older, and not his crazy best friend's daughter, Michael would hit on her.

Wave was sent to the set, and she rehearsed her moves while waiting for the cameramen to set up. Trevor sat in the director's chair and took a look around the room. The fake forest was the nicest thing around. Everyone else looked bored, or shady, and the room itself was cold and dark. It felt very wrong for what it should have been, considering they were in Hawaii.

Fifteen minutes later, he was bored. He got up, and went to the refreshments table.

Of course Mikey would have alcohol out, that's the only liquid he'd ever drink. Trevor filled a glass full and gulped it down hastily. He stared at his daughter, twirling and leaping into the air like a rabbit. She was the only thing that made being here worthwhile.

There was movement in the corner of his eye. It made his heart freeze. He chanced a glance, at had to refrain from falling over in shock.

Stephanie Holijaeger. Her hair was starting to turn grey, he noticed. And she was holding something in her scarred hands. It looked like... like...

Michael's wallet. And jacket. Well, at least she'd given him a conversation starter. With weary, measured movements, he inched behind her and timidly tapped her shoulder.

He couldn't breathe when her blue eyes settled on his dark brown ones. It was clear based on her expression that she didn't recognize him.

"Trevor?" he supplied. "Trevor Phillips?"

Steph's face finally contorted into realization.

"Trevor, yeah. I remember you."

"Salt Flats City?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's _great_," he crowed. "Just _great_, yeah."

Her grin was pained, awkward.

"What are you doing here in Hawaii?"

"My daughter's in the show."

"You said you'd never have children."

"Plans changed."

"That's why I left you."

"I adopted her."

"I can tell. Looks hardly like you."

He nodded. Then he glanced down at her hands.

"Those don't belong to you."

"How do you know?"

"They belong to the _director_, aka, my _best friend _over there. And Steph," he sighed, "as much as I love you and want to have you back, those don't belong to you, and I'm prepared to do anything to get you to drop them. Including kill you."

She'd been with Trevor for four years. She knew he was good on his word. She shoved the items into Trevor's hands and walked away quickly.

She bumped into Wave. Wave fell to the floor, and Steph was caught by Trevor.

Wave wasn't kind about it.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" She rubbed her head gingerly. "I gotta use that later!"

"Sorry," Steph mumbled.

Trevor was at a loss for words, the two women in his life now facing each other. Stephanie looked bored. Wave was glaring what Trevor could only describe as tainted hatred. For whatever reason, he couldn't place it. He didn't know why.

Steph pried herself from his arms and brushed off some makeup that had rubbed onto her shirt where Wave had collided. "I was just leaving, to be honest. I have an appointment."

"Oh, don't let me stop you," Wave sneered. She stepped to the side and gestured to the exit.

Trevor panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, let's let's calm down now, uh, Wave, this is Steph, my... my-"

"EX-girlfriend." the woman cut in.

"Right, and Steph, this is Wave, my, uh-"

"Daughter," Wave coughed. "One and only."

"Yes!" he exclaimed quickly. "Uh, Steph, uh, I was thinking, uh, after this, maybe we can do a lunch thing together, or, uh, sleep in a beach or go to a hammock-"

"I really can't," she yawned.

"There won't be time," Wave snapped.

"NO, WE'RE GONNA DO IT," Trevor hissed loudly. "NOW YOU TWO MAKE NICE, OR I'LL MAKE YOU THE STARS OF A LESBIAN SEX TAPE."

Steph's eyes almost popped from her head. Wave cried out, then started choking badly.

_Oops, _thought a very distraught Trevor.

"Recording in five!" Michael called out from somewhere. Wave ran off to attend to the call. Trevor reached out for her, to pull her into a reassuring hug, but she was too quick. It even seemed like she was trying to _get away _from him. When he glanced back at Steph, her gaze was elsewhere.

What was going on?

* * *

The day of shooting went badly. Michael brushed it off, believing Wave just needed a day or two to warm up. He wasn't stressed.

Trevor was ready to drop to his knees with anxiety. He knew it was because he had distracted her and scared her with Steph and the sex tape threat. It was his fault, but like he was going to admit to that.

Why was Wave so strongly against Steph? She hadn't even technically met the woman yet, and she was ready to pull a gun on her. There had to be an easy way to break the ice and get back where he had left off with Steph. With both of them.

He bit his nails, then stared at his knuckles where his tattoos _used _to be. He'd had them removed a few months ago. For Wave.

"Trevor, are we going to eat or what?" Steph called from the door. Wave emerged from the changing room in a pair of short jeans and a sleeveless light blue shirt. Her braid was starting to fall out, making her look like the image of Los Santos.

Trevor gulped when Wave caught sight of Steph and started scowling.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Let's go."


	2. I want an ice

_YAY, MORE CONFLICT AND WOMEN AND-AND-AND PIZZA!_

_-Dylawa_

* * *

It's hard to keep a conversation going when your two guests are glaring at each other and you don't know what to say or do to ease the tension.

Wave's expression had never looked this dark in a long time. The last time had to have been when she and Trevor had gotten in that fight where he accidentally-

Don't think of that. You think of things, and then history repeats itself, and next thing you know, T, you'll be chasing down your daughter from human traffickers.

Stephanie coughed, and he jumped.

"I don't know if you realize you just said that out loud?"

"Said what?"

"That your 'daughter' was going to be taken by human traffickers?"

"Oh, that," Trevor laughed. "Nah, just thinking... of something that _didn't _happen. At all. Ever."

Wave kicked him from under the table. His expression didn't falter as he took another slice of pizza from the wheel.

"Uh, Steph, where've you been the last few years? I, uh, haven't seen you since you walked out on me in 2010."

"I came here. I had grandparents over here, but they died after a year. I inherited their house."

"Sorry for your loss," he said.

"They were crabby old bastards," she replied.

"Oh," he breathed.

Wave tore away her second slice of pizza. Steph glared. Trevor was too afraid to ask _anything_.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't come to the set tomorrow," Wave suddenly piped up. She was talking to Steph.

"And why is that?"

"You distracted me. I saw you take Michael's wallet, and I was spending the rest of my time making sure that you weren't going to take anything else. You distracted me."

"I won't take anything more from the studio."

"I don't believe you."

"You wouldn't. You're a teen. Teens don't believe any adult,"

"Even if I was still six, I still wouldn't believe you. I've seen shit, lady-"

"Ah, I'm gonna go pay, so, uh..." Trevor stuttered. "Uh, I'll, uh, w-wait here."

He left, and the two girls said what they'd really been meaning to say to each other for so long.

"You are _not _taking him from me!" Waverly hissed.

"He was mine first," Steph spat back. "I'm coming into your life, whether you like it or not, because Trevor was mine. Trevor _is _mine. He's gonna take us _both _out of here, and if worse comes to worst, I can lay down some string in front of a lava river. It will look like an _accident_."

Wave brushed off the threat. She'd heard worse.

"It's just me and him now," she growled. "Trevor's over you. He's just taking you out to apologize, and then he's gonna throw you to the streets like the whore you are, Steph."

"And you're not? I know what you are, kid. You're the bastard offspring of wanted fugitives. I worked with the FIB for years, and I knew all about your case."

Wave gulped. "That has nothing to do with now, you-"

"You girls almost done?"

They jumped when Trevor asked. They smiled daintily, and at the same time, purred, "Yeah, we're full."

Everyone was taken aback by the action, but they all shook it off and left the restaurant. Steph's expression was now smug, knowing that she'd gotten the last word in. Wave shook from fear and anger.

She _remembered _Stephanie. _She remembered._

* * *

_"The patient's heart rate has increased by eleven beats per minute."_

_Jet Black ran for all she was worth. After all, she was being chased down by eleven of the other children. Child 506 was especially swift. She couldn't afford to be caught. Kids who were caught tended to disappear. She didn't know why. She didn't _want _to know why._

_She just wanted to live._

_And there she was, in the mirror. The female doctor. Jet never knew her name, but she saw the stares. She saw the tension, the thrill of science taking her morality. Sometimes, she smiled very broadly and made the challenges harder. Sometimes, she'd frown, and send her to bed with nothing but bread._

_Jet didn't understand. Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

_Her distraction had taken her for too long. 327 had caught up, and had tackled her to the ground. She bucked the girl off, then kept running. 506 was just out of arm's reach._

_No slowing down now. Run._

_Keep going._

_They won't get you if you _DON'T STOP.

* * *

Neither of the girls would let Trevor have a moment alone. Especially when one of the other women threatened to stick around. There were secrets that couldn't be afforded to be shared.

But at last, the end of the night rolled around, and Trevor had to bid Steph farewell, despite her pleas and bribes of a wonderful night. He stood firm on his story.

"I have a daughter that needs attention too, Steph."

The woman nodded reluctantly, then turned her gaze to Wave. She smiled broadly. Wave did too.

"Waverly, come give me a hug," she crooned. She did. Then Steph hissed in her ear, "Tell him anything, and _he _will suffer."

Finally, a threat that got through to her. Especially from the feel of the pistol hiding in the older woman's bra. Wave nodded.

After the door closed to the hotel room, Trevor groaned and thew himself back on the bed.

"Jesus, why do you hate her so fucking much!?"

"Competition," Wave partially lied. "For your attention."

Then he laughed, and yanked her down on the bed with him and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her cheek roughly.

"You really think some shitty old girlfriend of mine is going to replace _you?!_"

"If she can help it."

T laughed again.

"There's nothing that fucking woman could possibly do to make me love you less, you dumbass."

Despite her dilemma, Wave couldn't help but smile. Ironically, she loved it when her dad called her names. Trevor scooted back on the bed, and pulled her into his lap.

"Look, if there's something you _should _be worried about, it's where we're going to eat tomorrow before we get back to the set. You pick. There's a Penny's right around the corner, and iFap a half mile away."

"Can we get room service instead?" she asked, snuggling into his neck. "I just want it to be us. Let Michael and Tracey eat by themselves."

"Sure, Wavey baby. Sure."

* * *

The next day of filming went far better, because Steph wasn't within sight, at least. But that was part of the problem. Because neither was Trevor.

Michael got half of the footage he was looking for, which pleased him immensely. Even Franklin seemed happy that some of this was over and done with, but he typically didn't seem to care.

Tracey was, of course, flirting in the corner of the studio with some lighting expert. Wave went over to intervene, as usual.

"... the lighting is perfect for the highlights on your body, I _swear_," the man purred. Tracey just giggled.

"Oh, _you_, you know my dad won't-"

"He doesn't have to know, baby. Just you, and me, and night with nothing but our-"

Wave pressed in between them, and smirked maliciously at the lighting expert.

"Nothing but our miles of rooms between us as we go our separate ways and sleep in our _own _rooms. Sounds excellent to me!"

Tracey laughed awkwardly. "Oh, _Waverly_, you're such a jokester!"

The man in front of them rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Wave, real funny. Look, can you please-"

"Please _what?_ Please prevent my friend from having her V-card punched too early? Gladly!"

She shoved the man back, and he stumbled over some folding chairs, barely managing to stay upright. Tracey gasped, shocked. Of course. She never learns.

"Whatever, man." The lighting expert huffed, and stormed away. Tracey whined loudly.

"Wave, why do you and my dad always gotta ruin my hookups!?"

The younger girl whirled around and pressed an angry finger into her chest. "You are better than your Mom, Tracey de Santa. You are not a stripper, you are not a prostitute. You are not a play thing, you are a mature, confused woman. I will _not _let you follow your mother's footsteps, because it is a horrible, _horrible _existence to live. You think that if you offer your body to someone, they'll want to stay with you forever. Think again, you blonde headed _idiot_. They'll take what they want from you, and at the first sign of trouble, they'll leave. Get that through your thick inherited skull, Tracey!"

The older girl choked back a sob, and sulked away quickly. Michael noticed.

He grabbed Wave by her shoulders and hissed, "Wave, what did you _do_?"

"I saved her from another pervert, Michael, and gave her a firm scolding. Something you _nor _Amanda ever did. Sorry if that bothers you."

His words were stolen from his lips, and all he could do was stare blankly at the teen before him who was, somehow, in so many ways, so much wiser than him.

* * *

Trevor couldn't surf anymore. His knees weren't flexible enough, and it had been too long. Wave had no problem navigating the crests of the Hawaiian beach, as well as Franklin. It looked like a sophisticated dance in itself, swirling around each other, rising and falling with the water as it crashed into the shores. Even the falls somehow seemed part of the dance.

Michael was doing what he always does, trying to get a tan while drinking his wine and listening to old music. Well, father like daughter, for once. Tracey was doing the same, but her drink was lemonade.

And Trevor and Steph, to Wave's dismay, were obviously flirting. Sitting that close together on the sand, smiling and staring with doe eyes, the occasional brush of fingers over skin. It was more than obvious. Steph was making a show of it to the black haired girl. Making sure she saw every last movement.

It impeded her performance on the waves badly. This needed to stop.

"I'd really like to take you back to my truck and Los Santos and continue where we left off," he breathed in her ear. Steph sighed with the same breath, putting a hand to her breast as if to slow her heart.

"I want an ice," a voice above them suddenly piped up. Trevor gazed up at Wave with slight annoyance.

"Baby, I'm a little busy here-"

"I want an ice."

"Well, what the hell is an ice?"

"I want something with ice in it."

The man dabbed the sweat prickling on his forehead and stood up, prying himself from Steph's arms.

"Alright, let's go."

They trotted across the beach hand in hand, but Trevor seemed less enthusiastic than usual. Wave tried to sling his arm around her, but it just fell limply back to his side.

Steph was taking him from her. Little by little, but surely.

There were only so many people she could turn to for help, but she knew just the guys.

* * *

"I know it sounds like I'm just throwing a jealousy fit, but you guys gotta believe me. You _know _how he usually treats me. You _know_! And Steph is changing him! I don't know what she's doing, but whatever it is, it's working."

Wave paced in front of Michael and Franklin, hands combing carelessly through her hair. She looked back at them with wet blue eyes and shuddered.

"I'm scared, guys."

Michael nodded understandingly. "I go through this all the time with my wife. Of course I believe you. And I'll do what it takes to get her away. I promise."

Franklin wasn't so sure.

"Maybe it was just the sun. Hot sun can make anybody delirious and unresponsive."

"That doesn't explain where he was during recording though," Michael pointed out. "Trevor's always around Wave. He never lets her out of his sight. And as much as _that _scares me, seeing him with an unfamiliar face and fading away scares me even more."

"What do you suggest we do, Mikey?" Wave sat across from them on the other bed in the hotel room.

"We need to start keeping a closer eye on her, see how she acts alone and around Trevor, but I'd like to see her interact with you as just a... a way to make sure this isn't just femme jealously."

"She threatened to kill him if I intervened," she reminded him. "We _cannot _get caught-"

Franklin shook his head. "And you believed her? Wave, if she wants him this bad, she ain't gonna kill him. Just an empty threat to scare the dogs back outside."

"Frank's right. Steph, from what I've seen, isn't as crazy as you make her out to be."

There's more to it than that, she thought hopelessly. They _really_ wouldn't believe her if she mentioned that Steph had been one of the head scientists behind her experiment.

So she stayed quiet, and listened carefully as Mikey and Frank drew out a plan to catch this woman with her hand in the cookie jar.

* * *

_**Yay, more note:**_

_Oi! **Artistican** has made her own story! It's really good so far! I love how she personified Trevor as being _ridiculously _bipolar! It's called _My Crazy Mistake_, and if I don't hear that at least one of you has checked it out, I'll come to your house in a Trevor mask and watch you sleep._

_... maybe._

_-Dylawa_


	3. Buzzed and Drugged

_I'm sorry for the delay, I get these giant spaces in time of writer's block, and I can't do shit. Literally, sometimes, I can't shit because my mind is so blank. I blame my antidepressants. Little fuckers. I gotta take three of the suckers every day._

_Well, on that positive and revealing note, back to the story!_

* * *

The plan was far from flawless, but it was all they could come up with in the short span of time to catch Steph in the act. Of what exactly, they weren't sure yet, but it was gonna happen.

It was easy enough. Michael was going to lure Trevor away with a day of drinking, and they all were going to find a way to pressure Steph to spend some time with Wave. Probably convince Trevor that it'd be good for the girls to get some one on one time. Then he'd get them to do it. Franklin, in the meantime, would follow them in disguise with a little gift from Lester: a hat with a small camera installed. He'd see their interactions, take special note of what Steph would say, and then do the same later when it was just Trevor and Steph.

Following Steph alone was going to be left up to Michael. It'd get a little suspicious to see the same black dude following you everywhere.

So the course was set, and the three criminals took their places to execute the plan.

Trevor walked into the recording studio with that woman on his arm right on cue, laughing about some inside joke. Wave feigned a smile, as difficult as it was. That was Michael's cue. He walked up to Trevor a little briskly.

"Hey, T! Steph, how are you?"

"Hey cupcake," Trevor grunted. "We're here to see Wave perform."

"Ah, you forget, it's Sunday. We're not filming today."

"Oh, right," he nodded. "Well, what are you doing here then?"

"I was going over some, uh, 'behavioral' rules for Wave if we make it to the red carpet back in LS. But I was just done, Tracey's God knows where, Frank's catching some rays, and I was wondering if you and me could go and grab a drink? They've got this neat bar by Ivory Harbor where the floor is made of Plexiglas, so you can see the ocean beneath you? Oh, uh, and just you and me? We can catch up on old times, you know?"

Trevor pursed his lips, thinking. "But what about Wave and Steph? Shouldn't we bring them too?"

"Uh, Trevor," Steph reminded him, "Wave's seventeen, not twenty one. I can stay here and look after her."

This surprised everyone, considering that the plan would have been to convince Trevor to convince Steph to stay with her.

Michael nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I-I don't see a problem with that. In fact, here, I'll give you some money and you can take the kid to lunch, yeah?"

Steph took the cash and grinned. "Of course, Michael. Wave, you ready to go?"

The girl hopped off of the crate she had been sitting on and smiled back. "Yeah, let's do it. I'd be _more than happy _to spend some time with you."

Trevor beamed with pride. "Well, you two girls have fun. Mikey, I'm driving."

"Oh, no you don't, you wacko, **I'm **driving."

The two men left the room. Steph looked down and sneered at Wave.

"You're getting a Happy Meal."

"Whatever, Steph. Get in your car, I'll be right there, I have to go to the bathroom."

The older woman complied and exited the studio while Wave went to the porta-potty outside. She paid close attention to the car she got in, read the licence plate. When she got in, she pulled out her cell and called Franklin.

"She's in the white car with the license plate that says 'b224'. Got it?"

"Little b or big B?"

"Little."

"Yeah, I see her."

"Stay close to us, but not too close."

"Wave, I've done this before. It's cool, girl."

They hung up, and Wave went to the car hesitantly. What did Steph have in store for her today?

* * *

Burger Shot. That's where they went. Franklin sat at the table behind Wave and in Steph's view. She hadn't met him yet, and even if she was suspicious, Mikey had some pretty good makeup artists under his wing.

They didn't talk for a bit, and the air grew heavy with tension. Franklin glanced up several times to see if _anything_ was going on. The girls wouldn't even make eye contact. _Come on_, he thought. _Wave, you can do this. Do SOMETHING._

"What do you plan to gain from being with my dad?" she asked suddenly. Steph smirked.

"I know what he did. I know he was one behind the Union Depository heist. I couldn't love him less, really. I just want his money. I'm tired of snatching wallets here and there. I want MORE."

Franklin balled his fists. Yeah, he didn't _adore _Trevor, but he was his friend. Friends don't let friends get used like that.

"I figured as much," Wave sighed. "So you'd kill him without a moment's notice. I'd inherit his money, you know. And if I were to 'disappear'..." she stared into Steph with knowing blue eyes, "... you still wouldn't get that money. You want to marry him. You want to marry into his money."

The older woman nodded nonchalantly, taking another sip of her drink.

"And I'll still kill him if you say anything about this to him," she added. "Because the second thing I want next to the money is to see you suffer without him, _Jet Black_. I want to see you reduced to the animal that the FIB _designed _you to be. That you once were, that I _saw_."

Waverly's throat clenched and spasmed with the effort to not scream and pounce on the woman.

"I also got an idea while you were in the bathroom," she added. "To make Trevor so disappointed in you. You ran away from me, caused some havoc. _Got taken by the FIB again_. For some murders."

Wave was confused. "Uh, yeah, that's happened. But-"

Stephanie took a syringe from her shirt pocket and pressed it into Wave's neck, right into her artery, and let loose the contents into her bloodstream. The girl was out immediately. Franklin didn't budge, pretending he hadn't seen a thing. This was _not _according to plan, something was _wrong_.

Steph stood and dialed on her phone. "... She's out... Yes... Yes... Good... Come and get her. She's yours, I don't care _what _you do."

As soon as she had went out the door, Franklin sprang to his feet and over to Wave. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't moving. She wasn't even breathing. _I have to get her out of here_. He slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder and made for the door, but then he saw the SUVs. Two FIB agents came out and were heading for the Burger Shot. So he ducked into the men's room with her, peeking out the door to see their progress.

"Welcome to Burger Shot," the cashier droned. The agents paid him no attention. They looked around the place for Wave, but she was no where to be seen. They asked the cashier to see the surveillance tapes, and that's when Frank knew it was time to leave. When they followed the cashier into the back, he bolted out the door into his own car- covering the license plate to hide his tracks- and sped away from the restaurant.

The phone rang for what seemed to be an eternity, and Mikey finally picked up.

"Frank, what's happenin'?" he asked.

"Tell T you gotta go to the bathroom, then call me back."

* * *

Michael pretended that he had dropped the call in the busy bar. Trevor glanced over at him.

"M, what's up?"

"Ah, Franklin wanted to talk to me about coming to Ivory Harbor later today, but I dropped the call. I'll be right back, I gotta find a connection."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Trevor was slightly buzzed, which made slipping away a little easier.

He went outside the bar, then called him again. Frank didn't bother with hello.

"It went south man, she put some kinda drug in the kid an' now she won't wake up, an' the FIB are lookin' for her, she knows she's Jet Black an' she knows we were the Union Depository-!"

"Frank!" Michael called. "Slow down, slow down, w-what do you mean 'drug'?"

"She ain't breathin' M! An' I can't take her to a hospital 'cause then the FIB will find us! Look, I got it all on camera, I gotta get Lester, maybe he can help. Go back to Trevor, tell him it's all good, we'll deal later, 'kay!?"

"No, Franklin, wait-!"

The other end of the line went dead. "Fuck!" Michael cursed.

"Fuck," Trevor echoed from behind him. The de Santa whirled around in surprise.

"T, where did you come from!?"

"A uterus," came the slurred reply. "Canada, the baaaarrr, Idunno, take yer pick. Drop the call againnnn?"

Michael stared at Trevor with weary eyes.

"Yeah. I, uh, I texted him, said I'd call back later."

"M'kay," Trevor purred. "Uh, I'm done. I wanna go back to the hotel an' crash, m'kay?"

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, that-that's fine. Sure."

* * *

Michael and Trevor were both surprised to see Wave asleep in the room as if nothing had happened. The camera hat was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for the footage to be shown to its target. Frank sent a text to Michael at the same time:

"Its fine. she'll wake up, its a harmless drug lester said. wont remember the exchange. watch camera."

He glanced to where the hat was sitting, and Trevor stared at it too.

"What's that?" he asked. "Don't remember packin' a hat like that."

"I'm afraid to find out," Michael admitted. Wave stirred to life, which made Trevor smile.

"Ah, there's my sleepy girl," he purred. He laid out on top of her, and she groaned in protest.

"Get off, I have to pee. And my neck hurts."

"Lemme kiss it better."

"No."

"Fuck yes, c'mere."

He moved to where a bruise from the injection was beginning to form and started licking it, forcing Michael to pull him away before anything got any weirder. Then he pulled the camera out of the hat and plugged it into the T.V.

"It's movie time, T."

"Uh? What movie? Is it porn?"

"No." Michael hissed through his nostrils. "It's called, 'The Truth About Her'."

"Sounds horrible," Wave called from the bathroom.

_You guys have no idea,_ Michael thought.


	4. Old Friends, New Problems

_I sincerely apologize for my absence, truly. But I've been working on another story that was stuck in my head. Now that it's out of my system, I can get back to this stuff without being distracted. You'll see it up on my profile soon enough, and it might even be a little controversial, based on what I've seen on related Tumblr pages._

_Hopefully, I made it reasonable enough that you won't hate me for it._

_-Dylawa_

* * *

"That _fucking __**bitch!**_" Trevor roared bitterly. "I- I can't believe this shit!" He stomped around on the glass bridge at Ivory Harbor as Michael, Wave, Franklin and Tracey just looked on. It was better to let Trevor vent- even in public- than to intervene. That could end even more horribly.

They'd just seen the video of what Steph had done to Wave, and everything that she wanted and knew was now made plain to them. And Trevor was not happy one bit. Wave was fuming over as well, but she knew better than to act like an autistic kid who'd just been refused ice cream. Still, none of them made a move to stop Trevor.

"I _trusted _her," he mused loudly. "I-I _slept _with the _whore! _Before Wave, she was my _world! _A-and now she just-just... GGAHHHH!"

Then, his attention turned to his daughter. "And YOU! You knew about this and didn't tell me a Goddamned thing! For FUCKS sake, Wave, she _used _you!"

Wave took her father's arm and forced him to look at her.

"Look, Dad, I get it. You're pissed. So am I. But I didn't want you to get hurt. She said she'd kill you if I told you _anything! _I couldn't risk that! None of us could! You saw everything she said! You know she wasn't shitting me!"

"I know!" Trevor screamed. It turned a few heads, but nobody gave them too much of their time. Then softer, "I know. I just... I wish... I want-"

It took a few seconds of thinking and pacing again before Trevor could use his words properly.

"I wanna kill the bitch. Right now."

"T," Michael reminded him, "We just got off the radar with the FIB with the whole Little Cubs shit. I don't think we can afford to get back on their bad list. Look, we'll- we'll think of something, alright? Maybe stage a little accident, just like Steph wanted to do to Wave. But right now, we need to keep our heads about us and stay low. These AWOL FIB bastards are looking for Wave as we speak. I've already done what I've could, halting production and taking her off the cast list, but it's really up to you two how incognito you want to get. You know that."

They all nodded solemnly, even Tracey, who for once understood the gravity of the situation.

"As hard as it's going to be," Wave added, "we're all going to have to pretend that we still like her and have no idea what's going on. Well, you guys at least. I can be as bitter and angry as I want. Trevor, for now, I'll do it for the both of us."

"Just be careful about what you say and do, Wavey Baby."

"Tracey, you heard _none _of this," Michael warned his daughter. The blonde girl nodded vigorously, too dumbfounded by it all to form sentences.

* * *

The area was off limits, but that wasn't going to stop people like Trevor and Wave from going into the restricted zone of the beach. No one was watching or paying attention, anyways. They just needed a moment to get away from it all. Away from their own lives, even.

The empty beach was almost too quiet for their tastes, but it was still better than the crowded shoreline. Couples had gathered to watch the sunsets and watch the fire breathers put on their show. The father and daughter didn't want that, so this was better in comparison. He held her hand as she skittered over the uneven rocks and crunching the light flowers beneath her. She spent most of her time observing his face. Because Trevor always looked angry, she couldn't tell what he was thinking right now, and it was bothering her immensely. A gentle hand met his face, and it was enough to pull him from his thoughts.

"What's up?" she grunted. "You looked kinda out there, ya know."

Trevor grunted back, "I know. I just... I can't believe I fell for it. For her. Again. I feel like a fucking jackass."

"I would have done the same thing if I had met up with an old boyfriend."

"You don't know that," Trevor chastised. "You've never even had a boyfriend. Wait... have you?!"

"I never had the chance, time, or fucks to give, Trevor," she shrugged. "Boys are kinda dumb anyways. If I ever do find one, you bet your ass he'll come from outta state. Every human with a junk in Los Santos is retarded in some shape or form."

The old man laughed at the wording. "I don't know whether to smile or smack you for saying all men are the same. Come on, darling. We're not that bad. Well, I am, but there are other guys who- you know? Never mind. I don't want to put any ideas in your head."

The girl laughed and rested her head on his arm. "I'll find someone good. Someone who doesn't live the life I do. Just like you want. I promise."

Trevor gulped and nodded, suddenly fearful for the future. He hadn't thought that he would have to let Wave go so soon, but it was seeming to become more and more of a reality. She was a near grown woman. She had the right to make her own decisions.

The coral reefs were enough to distract him from his thoughts and return to the present, which is what mattered most at that moment. The present was with his daughter, and his friends, getting ready to set things right again. Getting ready to tie up loose ends they didn't even know they had.

* * *

They knew Steph was suspicious that they knew. She'd taken Tracy on a shopping trip and bought her so many clothes, she had to buy a second suitcase for it all. She'd gotten Mikey some expensive wine and a fifty dollar MYTunes card, and for Franklin, she'd pointed out some hot spots for dances and other exotic shows.

She had Trevor alone. Just where she wanted him.

The lighting was low, but bright enough to see each other's faces clearly. Her room had one bed only, and she was reclined on it seductively, smiling gently in an attempt to coax him to join her. As much as he hated her right now, it wasn't hard to pretend he liked her, especially with the bulge growing in his swim trunks.

Trevor lumbered over to the bed nonchalantly, gun hidden in his pocket. No one had come up with a plan yet to take the bitch down, and if they weren't going to do it, then HE was. Swiftly. Get it over with. Go home. The end, close curtain.

"Do you want this?" Steph taunted him, shifting and revealing more of her cleavage to him. "Do you want _me?_"

Trevor chuckled lowly. "I want to paint you like one of Leonardo DiCaprio's Kate Blanches."

Steph laughed and sat up, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him in for a kiss. That's when Trevor pulled out his gun and pressed it to her gut. No sound of surprise went past her lips, but her breathing did stop as her eyes locked with his. Pure fury filled his, while anger and disappointment, hers.

"I know what you have planned for me," he gritted out. "And frankly, I'm not too happy about it. Not happy one... fucking... bit."

With each word, he twisted the gun in a little deeper, but the woman beneath him only winced as her skin contorted to the shape of the barrel. Trevor leaned in to her neck.

"I should kill you right now!"

"Why don't you?" she asked, aware that her disguise was up. "It's not like anyone will know. Like the security cameras in the hall, or the DNA prints you've left all over the walls and bed. Even if you kill me now, they'll still find you. The FIB will take you down like an exterminator takes down _rats._ Even if I die, I'll still get the last laugh while you rot away in prison for the rest of your life."

Trevor whacked her across the head with the butt of the pistol and barked, "Watch me! I'll fucking do it!"

The gun was aimed at her head again as she held it in agony, Trevor looming over her like Death himself. With a sneer on his face, his index finger played with the trigger, until... he tossed it away. He knew he should kill her. He knew his daughter's life depended on it, and his as well. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter how hard he tried to think of the benefits. He simply had too much history with Steph.

The woman took advantage of his internal dilemma. She pounced on him and smacked Trevor across his face, stunning him and giving her the time to throw herself through the window of her room. Her room was on the first floor, so she faced no injuries other than a bruised arm from the effort of breaking the glass. Steph bolted to her car as Trevor got back up and began pursuit.

"STEPHANIE!" he howled. "FUCKING GET BACK HERE!"

He shot at her car as it began to drive off, only managing to break the glass in several places, but never actually hitting the woman. The psychopath cursed and kicked the asphalt in frustration just as a familiar face pulled up on a scooter. Trevor was shocked. So was the driver of the scooter.

"I thought you went to Utah," he breathed.

"I'm on vacation," the old friend said. "Looks like you've got some business?"

It was an invitation to hop on and start pursuit. Trevor took it gladly, pointing in the direction Steph had vanished, and the scooter whirred to life and started after it.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he admitted.

"Neither did I. Long time no see, Mr. Trevor. Say... when this is all over... Do you want some _cake batter?_"

The passenger laughed heartily.

"You never change, do you _Gee?_"

* * *

_I've said it before, and I'll say it again: while I **do **write frequently, that doesn't mean I don't suffer from sometimes month long patches of writer's block. Also, as mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, my brain was stuck in a different mode. I get obsessed with certain ideas and I can't get over them until a) I carry them out, or b) I get over it and move on to something else._

_Case a) was the occurrence in this case. In other words, prepare yourself for something quite different on this story list._

_-Dylawa_

_P.S.: Sorry for the shorter chapter :-(_


End file.
